End Game
by Suelo
Summary: After Hot Shot`s death Optimus wages war!


Hot Shot laughs as Rad removed the jar of peanut butter off the small transformer named Laserbeak`s head,the front of its head is covered in the peanut butter,Rad grabs a rag Red Alert has been using to clean grease off of his   
hands and tries to clean it off but Rad ends up mixing the grease into the peanut butter Rad sighs and decides to use his shirt,Hot Shot`s laughter is put to a end as the minicon alert go`s off,Red Alert quickly finds out the minicon is  
in a deserted mining cave off,Red alert sets the teleporter to right outside the mine  
  
Hot Shot and Optimus Prime stand face to face with Megatron and his cronies Demolisher and Starscream,Megatron aims   
for Optimus as does his backup,Hot shot can feel the air tighten as they prepare there guns,Optimus feels it also and jumps and kicks Megatron in the face,but   
before Optimus makes contact Megatron and his force aim at Hot Shot and fire,Hot Shot doesnt have a chance to move out of the way,  
all of the shots hit him he flies backward,his visor slaming down on his face,Megatron is knocked back by Optimus`s kick but Optimus  
is already charging towards Hot Shot,the rookie hits the wall of the mine with a great thump,Optimus arrives as  
Hot Shot begins to go offline,Hot Shot`s servos are misfiring causing him to say many things,but most of what he says isnt understandable  
but Hot shot suddenly becomes quiet as a mouse,he then speaks his last words  
"Let us cross over the river and sit under the shade of the trees"  
Hot Shot`s Eyes faded to black,Optimus was fulled with rage,he turned his back to his fallen comrade and began firing at  
Megatron who was standing in same place laughing,Optimus hit him several times before he began to fade away,Optimus had  
talked Hot Shot into downloading a bio on Stonewall Jackson,Optimus had knew his last words were quoted from Jackson`s,Optimus  
picked up Hot Shot`s fallen form and began walking back to base,Optimus knew his way back,he felt it woudnt be respectful of Hot Shot`s  
spark to teleport back  
  
Red Alert knew what had happened because of the computer he was waiting for Optimus to return before informing the children,Red Alert  
felt great sadness at the lost of a comrade,Red Alert also knew that Hot Shot died the way he would of wanted to,Optimus  
arrived 3 hours later,Optimus didnt say a word he simply laid the corpse down and walked to his room,Rad and the others   
had left already but Red Alert sent Laserbeak to inform them,Laserbeak returned and informed Red Alert that they were coming over right away,  
Red Alert knew that they had school tomorror so he had Laserbeak set up a problem with the roads so they wouldnt have to  
go to school,Optimus still hadnt came out yet,but Blurr was practicing using holograms in his room,Smokescreen was in his room  
crying,Red Alert knew this because of the hidden cams Optimus had set up so they would be informed if there was a mole,Jetfire was  
was outside taking a flight to calm down,Red Alert hadnt done anything to Hot Shot`s body yet,Red Alert was just sitting  
watching the cams,a battle was going on in his mind should he despose of the body? or should he wait for Optimus?,then a alert came on,  
it was green and its noise was something like a police siren and a dog`s wail combined,Optimus walked out of his   
room into the war room,as did the surviving Autobots,Red Alert them remembered that Optimus had made him install a meeting alert  
Optimus looked around the room and noticed that Jetfire was missing,  
"Where is Jetfire?" his voice was soft but fulled with rage  
then Jetfire came running in  
"Autobots today we have lost one of our own in his life he was heroic and brave,Hot Shot will not be forgotten and his death will be avenged!  
it is highly possible that in the next few days,the final battle for the minicons will take place,some of us will not  
make it i knew this when we began,but lets make sure that we fight not for our lives and not the minicons  
but for Hot Shot" his voice was breaking,the others began to clap,  
"Stop!" demanded Optimus  
"This is not a time for happiness or cheers that is our friend and comrade`s body lying there lifeless,so if that makes you happy then you  
need to switch sides now!" added Optimus 


End file.
